I'M BACK! NO WAY!
by teenz.sinoy
Summary: what would happened if you came back to your real world?


Declaimer: I do not own the Kanata Kara (From Far Away). This story made a change to the couple.

Izark say goodnight to Noriko as she slept in his arms but a voice that she remembered and make her awake in her real world.

"*gasp* (looking around her father and mother crying to see her well as her grandfather and also her little bro.) w-where am i?" Noriko asked.

Both of her parents look at her and they look each other.

"Honey don't you remember you were almost got killed by that explosion." Her mother said.

"that's right Noriko your friends quickly call the ambulance and got you here." Her father said.

Noriko could not accept that she knew she was with Izark sleeping to his arm and she told them that she gave them her Diary every month and telling them what was her situation in from far away. Her parents look at her and trying to make her calm she look again she tried to close her eyes but still it is not a dream anymore but she is more concern to Izark she promise that she won't go anywhere.

"(trying to make her calm) Sis stop it your were unconscious for 5 years in here in the hospital the doctor say you had a chance to be awake but we don't know when and please stop saying that your only dreaming that place and those person you met in your dream were just illusion okay." Her little brother said.

"no that not true I was with Izark dad, mom we were married and I promise that I won't go anywhere … *sob* no…. no Izark ….. (cry out loud)" Noriko said.

Past by Noriko started to walk and go out to her room at the hospital but she still be staying at the hospital for another 2 weeks her friend visit time to time make her happy. Home school she doing now she is college but she can't go to collage school for a while and still need her to treatment Noriko still can't stop crying at night and remember that time she spent with Izark a tears that can not break easily.

"Noriko…" Rei said.

"what should we do to make her happy?" Hiromi asked.

"geez! Guys stop that worrying about nothing ok just let her cry and someday she might forget those person and that she fell in love too." Masako said.

"what are trying to suggest just to live her alone that it." Hiromi said.

"I didn't say like that I'm only suggesting just to leave her alone and I know that guy she mention is so much important to her…. We her friends but we can't do nothing about it …. ( sat down and start to cry) I can't stand watching her like that you know how we trying to protect her right." Masako said.

The three girls sat down and look at her staring at the sky and trying to make her feel uneasy to her life without the man she love.

2 weeks had past Noriko went to school same as her friend but her friend were her senior that why she studied very well she can't forget the language she usually learn in other world with Izark.

Noriko were sitting at the back staring outside the window trying to call Irk for help and she knew all the spirit were she incounter were real and she only need to ask them to see him again I know Izark is crazy to find her and get her back.

Noriko went to the roof top and sat down feel the breeze of the wind and heat from the sun suddenly her tears dropping to her chick and started to cry again.

"Irk I know you can hear me please (she scream …. Then she calmly slow her voice) please let him know that I am…. I am back to my own world…. No , no I don't want to please Irk please take back there Izark need me …. I need him …. I love him so much I , I don't want to forget him all the time we spent the time I was with him I don't …. I don't want to forget (then she cried) *sob* I don't want to." Noriko said.

Then she went home Noriko didn't speak or as the way she use to be the jolly and happy girl she only do now greet them and went to her room she don't like to eat either at her room she sudden went to her bed and sighed then tears came out again and calling Izark's name until she get fell asleep.

"were am i?" Noriko curios where is she.

Then a light came and it appear to Noriko, Noriko was surprise it was Irk.

"Irk!" Noriko said.

"Noriko… I am glad your safe Noriko.." Irk said.

Where… Where am I Irk *gasp* where is Izark? Is he okay ? did something to him? Please Irk tell me." Noriko said.

Irk smiling face fade away.

"Noriko I can't tell you that but he is in great health and he is doing fine you knew he is the light now …. Noriko I want you to always remember us no matter what." Irk said.

"(feel uneasy) what are you saying Irk of course I won't forget you no matter what…. What was that all of the sudden… please Irk what is it." Noriko said.

"(smiled) well that nice to hear … well then (slowly fading away) I'm glad I can see you again Noriko … so this is goodbye (he's gone)." Irk said.

"(shock) no Irk wait what was that all about…. Please don't go ( trying to find him) Irk!" Noriko said.

Noriko tried to call Irk she scream calling for him but when she open her eyes she is still in her real world the Noriko cried again in so much pain. When she give hr family goodbye she was Back to her jolly and Happy girl but the truth she can't let her Family that she is still in such pain as she don't know what Irk did trying to say.

At school all the student were disgussing about new student and also a strand guy but also he is so handsome.

"Noriko…!" her friends call her.

"hey!" Noriko said.

"did you heard about the New transfer student?" Rei asked.

"N-No! but now yes because that was there topic about he is strange and Handsome right?" Noriko asked.

"yep and now he is at the Chairman office." Hiromi said.

"right and you know he is 26 yrs. Old but he looks not right." Masako said.

"what you already saw him?" Rei said.

"well yeah… he is really hotty and cool and I would say all girls dream about." Masako said.

"well what kind of guy he is?" Hiromi asked.

"(Noriko was only listening to her girlfriends talking) well he is tall and black hair let say like model and also like a model or an actor." Masako said.

Noriko could not believe what Masako said.

"where is he now?" Noriko asked.

"why… is there something wrong?" Masako asked.

"where is he now?" Noriko asked again.

"well I saw him at the Chairman office but I don't know where he went now." Masako said.

Noriko want to find out about the new student as she went to the Chairman asked for that guy she searched at the courtyard at the entrance everywhere but she could not find him and the class started.

"Noriko are you okay?" Rei asked.

"I thought it was him but I guest it won't happened." Noriko said.

As they went back to their seats her friend Rei really worried for Noriko she staring outside again and looking up at the sky then the professor came in with a new student Rei trying to call Noriko but she didn't mind her at all.

"ok then please take your seats now and listen we wad a new student he is from far away island and he's not use to our language very well but he knew a little and also please be kind to him." The Professor said.

Then the Professor let him in all the girls gossiping and trying to look at him really but the young man stand firm.

"well then please introduce yourself." The Professor said.

"my name is Izark Kia Tarj." The young Man said.

Noriko snap she turn her head and look at the guy and her tears dripping in her face and stand up.

"I-Izark?" Noriko said.

"it's been a while Noriko." Izark said.

All the student were so shock that Noriko know him very well Noriko can't stand she run from her seat and hug him directly and all of them quite a shock and surprise that Noriko knew him very well Noriko could not stop talking at him n his language.

"I don't understand how come you were here in my world?" Noriko asked.

"I'll tell you later." Izark said.

All of her classmate look at her and asking many question Noriko can't answer all of that her friend stop them and trying to make it easy so that all of them would stop asking more question.

"Noriko what was your relationship with the new students." Her friends asked.

Noriko could not answer as she stock in a big wave of curiose about their relationship then Izark spoke.

"Noriko is my wife from far away and now I asked her hands again from her parents… I came here just to be with her for that long I'm always want to be with her side." Izark said.

All them were shocked and then later on they stop but her friends were not at the outside her friend trying to find out what was that all about Izark explained to them about itand they stop at the house of Noriko izark felt the first time and in front of him were Noriko's parents and also her little brother then they start asing question how did that Happened.

"all Noriko tell you were the truth we were at the sea of tree and gave to you a diary all the time Noriko sometimes telling me about her homeland here but that night some Darkness duel Noriko back to her real world because it is the part of a the awakening to make things right and put them in the light I am Noriko's husband in the other world but we told you that I find a way to follow her that is I traveled many island that to asked the clock spirit of stone to take me to Noriko as now I am here …. (kneel down as the Japanese tradition for begging the other or respect) please let me marry your daughter once again I can't stand loosing her again to my site and can't live without her." Izark said.

Noriko's father went to get him up and hug him.

"welcome to our family Izark and thank you for keep protecting our daughter I'm fine with it you can have my daughter ." Her father said.

Then all the family welcome Izark in their heart as for them Izark went out to talk to the clock ofstone.

"I would like to keep open the portal no matter what if my people need me I will go back where ever I want to go that the final." Izark said.

The spirit of stone smiled and accepted his own wish then Noriko's little brother went out to look at him.

"so you're here…" her little bro said.

"oh! I'm sorry I'll go back." Izark said.

"(he stop him) I want to talk to you." Her little bro said.

"what do you want to talk about?" Izark asked.

"please don't leave her again and don't go anywhere without her she has you, you know that I'm her little brother but I'm protecting my sister because she's kind and wonderful sister." Her little brother said.

"*grin* I knew and I promised." Izark said.

The party had just finished now as for the couple they were sleeping at her room her Father was disagreeing about sleeping together even though their not married yet as for Noriko who insist that it's fine and Izark is not what they think they don't have to say anything and at last they were sleep in one bed again.

"I've miss this so much izark." Noriko said.

"(kiss her in her forehead) I know and I also missing you." Izark said.

The Night filled with a happy aura and a light to feel deep no one cant break the love between the awakening and the sky demon now they were as husband and wife.

Love cannot break between the two of them Noriko who came back to their world cannot accept the fact that izark is just like a dream for Izark who want to be with Noriko forever find a solution to with her and that the power of both awakening and the sky demon to their light is love.


End file.
